1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction printer, and more particularly to a technique for displaying malfunctions of the multifunction printer to users.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction printer performs, for example, the functions of printing, scanning, and faxing. A technique is known which displays on a display unit information indicative of a type of malfunction and a corresponding troubleshooting instruction if a multifunction printer fails. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-331196 discloses a technique for displaying a list of troubleshooting instruction for remedying current malfunctions in response to a user's command.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-331196 suffers from the following problems. A plurality of troubleshooting instructions are displayed in list form for remedying a plurality of malfunctions. The user has difficulty in finding the right troubleshooting instruction for a function that he wants to use. For example, the user who wants to use the function of copying does not need information on the function of facsimile.